


His laugh

by Cin_the_elf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, OT4, Polyamorous Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cin_the_elf/pseuds/Cin_the_elf
Summary: Loki doesn't really laugh, till Shelon cracks a bad pun.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Iron Bull/Male Lavellan, Male Adaar/Dorian Pavus, Male Adaar/Iron Bull, Male Adaar/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age), Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	His laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetcthulhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetcthulhu/gifts).



> Shelon belongs to the ever-talented, amazing, spectacular Velvetcthulhu go support them when you get the chance.

It was like any other night, Varian trying to finish last-minute paperwork Cullen sent him, Bull and Dorian talking about the upcoming trip to the emerald graves, and Shelon walking around, his crimson sheer robe trailing behind him, getting that man to sit still is like trying to keep Bull away from dragons, it's just not possible. Varian feels Shelon give him a kiss on the temple causing him to look up to give a quick peck on the lips, 

"Did you hear about the grizzly that killed the bard?" Shelon asks looking between Varian and Dorian and Bull, 

"No?" Dorian answers confused 

"Kadan" Bull groans knowing what is about to happen. 

Varian gives a questioning look, "Vhenaan what are you talking about." 

"He couldn't **bear** his songs" Shelon gives a big smile, 

Dorian groans, "Amatus seriously?" 

Bull just sighs,

Varian, on the other hand, snorts covering his mouth, body shaking, eyes closed, 

"Kadan?" Shelon asks concerned, 

"Kadan you alright?" Bull steps closer 

"Amatus?" Dorians voice filled with confusion and concern. 

Varian uncovers his mouth, laughing hard, it was a contagious laugh, causing Shelon to laugh as well, Bull and Dorian sighing at their lovers and looking on with love. Varian finally stops after several minutes, wiping a tear that formed, 

"Thank you Vhenaan I needed that." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Cin-The-elf on Tumblr


End file.
